Summer Valentine
by feelinglightheaded
Summary: Lelouch, Nunally and Suzaku try to enjoy 'Valentines day' togther. One-shot. Warning OC!


(A/N: Code Geass does not belong to me but this is my OC. Please ignore all of the grammatical mistakes a suck at Literature. )

"Lelouch! Suzaku! Nana!" I sang in a happy tune. My carefree ten year old body ran up to them with happiness.

"Guess what today is?" I said slyly.

Nunally gave a small thoughtful look. "Is today your Birthday Rei-Chan?" I gave her a small laugh. "Nope not till May!"

Lelouch gave an impatient sigh. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Reina." He said. "Knowing you, you're going to do something ridiculous that's going to cause Suzaku and I problems." He said smartly.

I scowled at him. Suzaku looked around blankly. "What is today?"

"It's Valentine's day!!" I said happily as I threw my hands up in the air. My silver eyes glowed with mirth.

Nunally gave me an adorable look. "But Rei-chan It's the beginning of June." She said.

"Exactly!" I said raising up my index finger! "I was telling Lelouch the other day that why should Valentine's day be celebrated during the winter? It should be celebrated during the summer or spring! Winter is too dreary!"

Suzaku gave me a long stare. "But wouldn't that be messing with history."

"Thank you!" Lelouch said. The amethyst eyed boy crossed his arms. He glared at me directly. "You're destroying history. There are several legends that surround the creation of Valentine's Day. One of them is the Feast of the Lupercalia. The ancient Romans celebrated the Feast of the Lupercalia on February 15th in honor of the Goddesses. Young men randomly chose a girl to escort to the festivities. With the introduction of Christianity, It was moved back to the 14th. It was then celebrated as a Saint Day in honor of the several early Martyrs named Valentine."

"You're just filled of useless knowledge aren't ya Lelouch," I said smugly.

"I study these things just in case if I meet an uneducated simpleton," he retorted.

Suzaku stood quickly moved in-between us. "You guys shouldn't argue." He said. His emerald eyes glowed with concern.

Nunally smiled happily, "You're right Suzaku after all it is Valentine's Day!" she said clapping her hands.

I cheered right up. Lelouch frowned deeply. "B-But Nunally it isn't Valentine's Day!!" he said.

Nunally tapped her chin. "That's True Onii-sama but even if it isn't it makes Rei-chan happy! Ne Rei-chan!"

I jumped up and down with glee. "I'm super happy! I'll catch you guys later!" I said turning around.

Suzaku gave me a weird look. "Don't you want to celebrate Valentine's Day with us?" he asked.

Lelouch sighed again. "For the last time it's not Valentine's Day! It's JUNE!!"

"I have to make your presents! Hina-san said she would teach me how to make chocolates today! I'll give it to you guys later after Lunch!" I said joyfully as I continued down the stone steps.

***

I handed the chocolate bunny to Nunally. She traced over it gently with her fingers. "It feels like a Rabbit." She said happily. Her fingertips swept over its ears and its nose.

"It feels perfect I don't want to ruin it by eating it Rei-chan." She said giving me a adorable look. I giggled slightly. I sat down on my knees beside the crippled girl.

"Go ahead eat it all up Nana! I made it just for you. I can make you another one anytime you want. So please dig in!" I said with a light voice.

"We'll okay!" she said. She broke off one of the ears and gently placed it in her mouth.

Suzaku and Lelouch watched carefully. They held their chocolates away from their bodies. "Wait Nunally don't swallow! Reina might accidently poison you." Lelouch cried out.

I gave him a dirty look. "Hey I worked hard on this Lulu!" I said.

"Don't call me that! It sounds childish."

"It's delicious!" Nunally cried out. She had a look of pure bliss. "It's nice and sweet and it melted right on my tongue."

Suzaku gave my chocolate heart a long look. "We'll if Nunally likes it. I guess it can't be all that terrible." He said breaking off a chunk and placing it in his mouth.

"Wow! This tastes great!" he said he took another large bite out of his chocolate. Chocolate was smeared messily around his lips.

Lelouch gave him a look of repulse. "Come on Lelouch suck up your pride and take a bite!" he said.

Lelouch looked at his Chocolate heart with distaste. 'Hey if you don't eat it I'll help you with it!" Suzaku said finishing up the last of his chocolate. He reached towards the young prince with sticky fingers.

"Don't touch me with your sullied fingertips." Lelouch said. Slapping Suzaku's hand. He looked at the chocolate again with a look of remorse.

"Come on Onii-sama just open up wide!" Nunally said opening and closing her mouth as an example.

"Yeah Lelouch it won't kill you," I said as I pulled out a handkerchief from my short pocket. I wiped Suzaku's mouth roughly. The curly brown haired child squirmed slightly but allowed me to continue.

Lelouch broke off a small piece and placed it on his tongue. The milky chocolate melted on his tongue it tasted sweet and a little bitter.

"Well what do you think?" I said. Lelouch was knocked back into reality by my voice. I was done cleaning up Suzaku and now I was wiping chocolate from Nunally's mouth.

"It's okay.' He said shrugging his shoulders.

I raced towards Lelouch and immediately appeared in front of Lelouch's face. "REALLY!" I squealed with delight. I grabbed his hand and held onto it. "I worked really hard on it! And I knew you'd be tricky to please! Thank you so much Lelouch! Though you don't seem like the type of guy that likes sweet! I'm still grateful for the compliment."

My wavy rusty reddish/pinkish hair bounced in its confined ponytail. "Oh Rei-chan," Nunally said.

I swirled around and gave my attention to the small blind girl. "Hm?" I questioned. Nunally pulled out a small flower from her pocket. "Here, this is my present for you." She said. I dropped Lelouch's hand and I bent down right beside her wheelchair.

"Arigato Nana," I said. I looked at the beautiful sunflower. "Its beautiful how did you know sun flowers are my favorite?"

"They are! I just picked it because it was close by and it had a nice smell." The two of us continued to talk. While Suzaku and Lelouch turned to each other in horror.

"Lelouch we didn't get her a gift!" Suzaku whispered.

"Well it's not really Valentine's day …," Lelouch began.

"Whatever, we have to get her something. Do you have any Valentine Cards?" he asked the black haired boy.

"Suzaku, I can barely afford to buy the cheapest types of vegetables what on earth makes you think I would buy Valentine cards in the beginning of June!" Lelouch said tired of repeating himself to his idiotic friends.

Suzaku paused. "Well you don't have to be mean. Okay maybe we can make her Chocolate."

"No," Lelouch said. "We'd just be copying her idea and it'll take too long. It has to be something simple."

"Well she's a girl right? We can get her flowers!" Suzaku suggested.

"Nunally already got her a flower. Honestly Suzaku haven't you been paying attention."

"Okay how about this. We can ask Hina-san about Valentine stuff. I bet she'd know a lot of things we can do!"

Lelouch was about to come up with something but for once in his life his mind was blank. When it comes to books, Art, Music and school. Lelouch was practically a genius but when it came to girls he was just as clueless as Suzaku.

"Alright," he said.

"Hey Reina!" Suzaku yelled.

I looked up at him. "Yeah?" I asked,

"Lelouch and I will give you our present after dinner tonight. Meet us by the fields." He said. "Until then watch Nunally!"

"Uh sure no problem!" I said smiling happily. The two boys walked towards the kitchens in the main shrine.

***

It was after dinner and I was waiting for the two of them for about ten minutes. It was already dark but I was able to see everything around me. The moon lit up the sky. I felt the cool grass touch my feet even though I was wearing sandals.

My wavy hair touched my bare shoulder blades. I wore a simple yellow tank top and blue jean shorts because it was humid. I saw glowing red lanterns in the distance.

"Sorry where late!" Suzaku said. Lelouch followed behind him slowly. His hands were shoved in his pockets.

Suzaku was wearing his Japanese clothing while Lelouch was just wearing his normal button up top and suspenders.

"It's no problem!" I said waving my hands in front of me.

The two of them stood in front of me. They gave each other visible glances as if they were edging each other on.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you two okay?" I asked. "If you want we can try to catch some fireflies. I thought I saw a couple of them a while ago."

"Uhh yeah that sounds like fun...But we have to give you your present first." Lelouch said looking down at the ground.

Suzaku took a step forward and he grasped my hands in his. I looked down at our interlock hands. My cheeks turned red. I looked up at his face. The emerald green eyed boy stared directly into my eyes. His cheeks were red too.

"Uh…um…*gulp* here!" he said. He closed his eyes and he quickly placed his lips over mine. My eyes widened. The kiss lasted for about five seconds before Suzaku pulled away.

The brown haired boy smiled. "Hey that wasn't bad." He licked his lips. "It sort of tasted like soy sauce." He said thinking deeply about it.

My cheeks were enflamed. "You're turn Lelouch!" Suzaku said. Pushing the amethyst eyed boy in front of me.

Lelouch's cheeks were pink. He looked down at the ground. "D-D-Don't think t-t-too much about it. It's j-just a k-k-kiss." He said.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips over mine shyly. Unlike Suzaku's his was lighter where as Suzaku's was more confidence.

He pulled away. The two of us stood in awkwardness. "See! Doesn't she taste like soy sauce!?!" Suzaku yelled oblivious to everything.

Lelouch turned even redder. "It's not like I tasted her or anything!" he said.

"What try again?"

"NO WAY!"

'YOU GUYS!" I shouted silencing both of them. "You two just stole my first kiss and my second kiss!! I WAS SAVING THAT FOR MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" I said stomping my foot.

"Like any respectable guy wants to marry you," Lelouch said.

"Oh…Go to hell Lelou-," I responded.

Suzaku placed his hands above his head and he smiled smugly. "What aren't you happy we kissed you?"

"B-But why the hell did you-,"

'Hina said it was common to kiss on Valentine's Day." Suzaku said.

I crossed my arms. "Now that I think about it…it is common. Just don't ever do it again." I said glaring at the two of them.

"Fine with me," Lelouch said; wiping his lips on the back of his sleeve.

"Yeah I'm cool with it too," Suzaku said.

The three of us sat down in the grass and starred at the stars together. It felt great being beside the people that I cared about the most. I laid down in the middle of them. "This is the best Valentine's day ever." I said happily.

"I couldn't agree more!" Suzaku said from beside me. Lelouch remained silent for a couple of seconds. "Though I'm going to remind you two…IT'S NOT VALENTINES DAY! IT'S JUNE!!"

The end!


End file.
